


My First Kiss Went A Little Like This...

by TuckerPuppy (HarleyD)



Category: Misfits
Genre: Angst, Canon Death, Confused Simon, Drabble, F/M, First Kiss, Poor Simon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 03:30:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7491729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarleyD/pseuds/TuckerPuppy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's hard not to think about his first kiss, and all that comes with it.<br/>A quick drabble about some of the confusion Simon Feels.  Angst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My First Kiss Went A Little Like This...

Simon tries not to think much about his first kiss. It’s difficult, he wants to remember the first time his lips touched a girl’s, the first time he learned how to open his mouth, the tentative touch of tongues and the thrill that went through him to finally finally be doing this but then... then he remembers who it was with.

Betrayal and hurt, he had opened up more to her than anyone else ever... of course part of that had been because she asked. Because she was interested. Maybe he would have spilled everything to anyone that gave him a moment of attention, but he didn’t like to think about that too much. It went in the same category as knowing without a doubt that when she decided to do this she had picked him because she thought he was the weakest link, and he had proved her right.

He kissed a girl for the first time and then he murdered her.


End file.
